Chapter 486
Coverstory Summary Where Are They Now Vol.4: Yokozuna doesn't Challenge the Sea Train Anymore. Quick Summary While the Thriller Bark gang minus Perona escape, the Straw Hats and Victim's Association celebrate their victory over Moria. Sanji learns what happened to Zoro and Brook learns that Laboon is still alive. Long Summary An unseen vessel leaves Thriller Bark as two men wonder where Perona is. Absalome shuts off his invisibility to reveal that he and Hogback are riding a smaller ship with a still-unconscous Moria, called Thriller b''ark (Lower case b is intentional). Absalom wonders what 'Tyrant' Kuma was doing on Thriller Bark. Hogback claims that before they were de-shadowed, the three zombies Gyoro, Nin and Bao told him that Kuma had come to report that a new Shichibukai had replaced Crocodile- A pirate named Blackbeard. Absalom reads a newspaper article stating that the Whitebeard Pirates 2nd Division Commander Portgas D. Ace is now being held in Impel Down. Hogback claims that with a Whitebeard Pirate so famous in their custody, the World Government scored big, and it could mean a change in the Pirate Era, so it's no time for Moria to be out. Absalom concedes the point, but he just wants to get married. Hogback offers to produce a zombie of his liking, Absalom yells that he wants to marry someone ''human. Back in Thriller Bark, a whole day has passed since Moria's defeat. On the Thousand Sunny, Luffy demands food, but Sanji tells him to just eat cheese instead. Luffy complains that cheese can't fill him up, and Sanji tells him to move everything to the courtyard, where the Victims Association are. Lolo explains that it's because they haven't felt the sun in so long, while Usopp wonders at Luffy's energy. Lola wonders who could've stocked the Sunny with so much food...and treasure, which Nami is enjoying. Luffy finds a glass armband in the pile, and when Usopp gets nervous about Nami's reaction, she explains that she'll let Luffy keep it, as it doesn't have any jewerly in it. She goes to tell Lola that ''she ''won't get any either, but Lola tells Namizo that they weren't planning on taking anything from their saviours. Lola wonders why she added 'zo' to Nami's name, and Nami realizes that Lola's shadow was used to animate the Zombie-Lola. Grateful to see her friend in human form, Nami gives Lola some treasure, shocking Luffy and Usopp. In the courtyard, the Straw Hats begin setting up for their feast, while Chopper takes care of Zoro, wondering how the swordsman could've gotten so heavily injurned. As the Straw Hats try to figure out if something happened with Kuma, the Risky Brothers chime in, claiming to know what happened. Before they can talk, though, Sanji takes them aside for a private discussion. The brothers tell him what Kuma did to Zoro in the previous chapter. They want to tell everyone, but Sanji ordes them not to; Zoro didn't take Luffy's suffering to be thanked, and Luffy would feel awful if he knew what had happened. The Risky Brothers are amazed at how cool Sanji is, unaware that their conversation had been overheard by Robin, using he Hana Hana powers. When Luffy asks what happened, the brothers just imiate Sanji, claiming that since everyone's alright, it's no big deal, confusing him. Soon the feast is well underway, with Brook launching into his usual Skull Joke antics, with Franky chiming in. The skeleton soons pull up a piano, offering to play background music. He confides in Sanji that he also saw what was going on with Zoro, amazed at the men of the crew. As he plays Binks Brew, Robin and Luffy claim to have heard this song before, teh latter from Shanks' crew. Brook explains that the song is one that all pirates of old sang. Luffy asks if Brook is gonna join the Straw Hats, now that his shadow is back. Brook begins to explain about Laboon, but Luffy claims he already knows, as the Straw Hats saw Laboon at the Twin Capes. Usopp and Sanji vouch for Luffy, and the Straw Hats Captain offers his amazement that Brook was part of the crew Laboon was waiting for. Shocked, Brook begins to tear up at the thought of Laboon still alive and waiting. FLASHBACK... A small whale follows a pirate ship, and its crew wonders if it's lost. A tall, skinny violin player with an afro offers that they should play the baby whale a song, because the Rumbar Pirates can bring a smile to any face. the ship's captain Yorki agrees, and that they should play 'that song.' As they play, the sad whale begins to cheer up. Quick Reference Plot Points *Absalom and Hogback escape Thriller Bark with Moriah unconscious. *It is revealed that Ace was defeated and captured by Blackbeard, and was then imprisoned in Impel Down. *Luffy finds an armband among some treasure. *The Risky Brothers tell Sanji what happened to Zoro. *Brook plays an old song that all pirates of old know. *Luffy tells Brook that he and the crew met Laboon. Character Introduction *Captain Yorki (flashback) Returning Characters *Cover Story **Shift Station ***Kokoro ***Chimney ***Gonbe ***Yokozuna *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro (K.O.) **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky *Thriller Bark **Gekko Moriah (K.O.) **Hogback **Absalom **Gyoro, Nin, and Bao (image) *Rolling Pirates **Lola **Risky Brothers *Other **Brook **Laboon (Flashback) Quotes Site Navigation 486